Three Bunnies, One Fox
by allman08
Summary: Nick and Judy are sent to check out a robbery of a voodoo shop in Tundratown. When investigating the crime scene, Judy touches a talisman that splits her into three bunnies. How will Nick survive three different types of Judy? AU and OC's belongs to pace2n9tmaker. Zootopia and it's characters belong to Disney. PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHERE TYPOS ARE. Story can also be read on tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Three Bunnies, One Fox

 _Chapter 1_

It was a quiet day at the Zootopia. The animals were heading to work, the children are playing, the birds are….. Where are the birds? Oh, right. There aren't any. Any ways, let us head down to the ZPD. Almost all of the officers are in their seats. Except for a Fox and a Bunny, who seem to be running a bit late.

As chief Bogo walked in the room, all the animals started their ritual of banging on the tables. "Alright, alright! QUIET! " The cape buffalo shouted at the officers. " Things have been quiet around here mostly, so nothing hard for today. McHorn, Francine, patrol in Savana Central. Fangmeyer, Wolford, Undercover work in Rain Forest District. Hopps, Wilde,-…" Chief Bogo stopped when he noticed his two prized officers weren't present.

He looked around there one more time. "Well, looks like they'll have parki-." Just then, the two missing officers burst through the door and rushed to their seat. They both smiled nervously at their chief, glaring at them. "You two better give me a good reason not to put you on parking duty for a week." Judy opened her mouth and meekly squeaked out, "W- well sir, i-I was busy doing stuff." Nick smirked. "I'm stuff." If Judy's face could say something, it would probably be too graphic for this story.

Chief Bogo groaned as the other officers laugh at the situation. "He's just trying to embarrass me, sir. That's not the real reason." "Then what is the real reason, officer Hopps?" Judy sighed. "My family was over yesterday. And I had to clean up the mess that was left behind." Bogo felt nothing but empathy for the little rabbit. "Oooo. I see. Well, if you're up to it, I have a robbery case down in Tundratown for you." The rabbit perked up and took the file from Bogo's hands. "Of course we are sir! Come on, Nick!" She ran out the door. Nick got up and followed.

Bogo called out to him. "Wilde, if you do something like that again, I swear I'll *beeeeeeeeeep* *beeeeeep* *beep* with mustard until you *beeeep* *beep* and rip off your *beep* so you have to *beep* sideways." Nick just smirked at his superior. "Totally worth it."

Outside, Judy wait for her partner in her cruiser. So she can kill him. How could he just say that in front of everyone?! They aren't even dating yet! ' _Did I just say yet? Yes, yes I did. Why would I say that? It's not like I'm in love with him. Nope not even a little bit.'_ Nick Entered the cruiser and sat in the passenger seat. "Hey there, fluff." He was greeted with tiny fists of fury. He laughed a little in amusement. "Easy there, carrots! I was only joking!" Judy was still mad. "How could you say that?! You embarrassed me in front of the whole team!" She was pouting and puffing her cheeks as she turned the car on and started to drive.

As they drove away from the station, Nick took the folder with their case in it. "Admit it, you found it funny." She had to admit, it was hilarious. Not that she would tell him. "Uh, Carrots, have you read this case report yet?" "Not yet. Why?" "It says the store that was robbed is a voodoo shop."

Judy froze for a minute as she took a glance at her partner. "A voodoo shop? Like, shrunken heads and such?" Nick leaned towards her and showed her the report. She saw and confirmed it was indeed a voodoo shop they were heading to. It was somewhere in an alley way.

As they drove into the snow of Tundratown, they continued to drive until they got to the street and started to look around. They spotted a red store with a broken window. A sign above says **"All Seeing Iris' voodoo shop"**.There were some kids playing around in front. They saw them and waved to Judy and Nick. They got out the car and walked to the front door. Before they can knock, the heard someone call out, "Who is it?" The duo looked at each other. Judy replied, "ZPD, officers Hopps and Wilde." The door knob turned and opened. It doesn't seem like there is anyone behind the door. They entered and saw a female bat at the counter at the other side of the store. "Hello. It is nice to meet you." The two entered and heard the door closing behind them. There was still nobody there.

Our hero's looked at each other and walked towards the counter, as they looked at all the… oddities. Yep. It was definitely a voodoo shop. "Hello Miss…" Judy looks at the file one more time. "Iris. What a pretty name." The old bat smiled. "Why, thank ya, shugga'! So, you two here to investigate this robbery?" Nick reached the counter and replied. "Yes ma'am. Can you tell us what happened?" The old bat got out of her chair, and started walking up front. With a white cane in hand.

"Uh, miss. Are you…?" Nick tried asked, not really sure how to say it politely. She turned her head in his general direction. She might not be able to see him, but he can feel her eyes on him. "What? Blind? Of course I'm blind, stupid! I'm an old bat! Now come on, before I die of old age here." She tapped her white cane one the ground, navigating her way.

Nick and Judy followed her into a back room, as they avoided trying to knock anything over. Judy wondered where they were going. "Uh, Miss?" "Just call me Granny Iris, sweety." "Yeah, um. Granny Iris, shouldn't we be checking out the crime scene?" Granny Iris turned around, almost hitting Judy with her cane, but she ducked on time. Unfortunately for Nick, he got smack and stumbling backwards and falling, almost breaking some merchandise. "You better not break anythin', otherwise will have anothah crime scene!"

Nick nodded quickly. "Anyways, nothing upfront was stolen. Trust me, I checked." It didn't really help their enthusiasm. "They broke into the back and trashed the place. Stole my most valuable items, too." Judy perked up when she heard of the stolen item. "Well, Granny Iris, if you can give us a description of the item, we might be able to track it. Officer Wilde, take notes, please!" Nick took out a note pad, and the duo's signature carrot shaped pen/recorder. Judy waited with a smile the description and details so she can get into some action. "Well, it is a rare and legendary Dragon Penis." Judy regretted getting excited. "A fire breathing lizard schlong." Nick said as he scribbled on his note pad. She stepped on his foot and he yelped in pain.

Judy's ears drooped and she sighed, still with a smile on her face. "Um, Granny Iris." "Yes, shugga?" "Um, I know these things are important to us girls, but…" Granny Iris began to laugh hysterically. "Girl, I like! Ya got spunk!" She continued to laugh as Nick got back on his feet, leaning his head on top of Judy's. "Nah, sweety. That ain't a toy! It is an actual artifact!" Judy stared blankly at her for a moment.

"So, this is the actual dick of a fire breathing dragon we are talking about?" Asked the fox, as he watches the elder gets her composure back. She hits him on the head and said, "Didn't yo mama tell ya tah listen when ya elders are talking?" Nick rubbed the top of his head. "But yeah. It's the real deal. It about two feet long. Has a dull shade o' gold, but shines brightly like fire in the light." Nick scribbled on the note pad once more. "Could you describe the shape?" He asked. "It's a dick, what do you think it looks like?"

Judy still could not fathom the fact she has to report this. She has to tell every other officers that she went searching for a dragon penis. And if she didn't, Nick probably would. "Well, Granny Iris. Do you mind if we look around for clues?" She asked. The old bat nodded in response. "Great. I'll look around back here. Nick, you take Granny Iris back to the counter, and see what you can find there, okay?" Nick nodded and escorted Granny Iris out. "As long as you don't smack me again." "Hmph. Don't make me want to."

Judy smiled and shook her head. _'Old people just don't seem to like him.'_ She looked around to see where to start. She figured the dragon shrine was the best place to start. She made her way over the rubble, heading to the shrine. Once she got there, she saw there was a picture of a golden dragon, surrounded by talismans. The center peace was a wooden box, roughly 2 feet long. It seemed broken. Judy opened it and saw the cut out in it. This thing was almost as big as her! She backed away slowly and slipped. She bumped her head against a shelf and a small box fell off.

She heard it clank and open as it hit the ground. She rubbed her head and picked up the box. She looked at it and noticed it's empty. In the corner of her eye, she spots a small wooden talisman, just big enough to fit in the box. She reached out and pick it up, but as soon as her hand touched it, she was surrounded by a cloud of smoke.

Nick was looking around in the broken glass, when a small boom from the back room got his attention. He looked back and felt his heart sink as he saw the smoke. The one thing that went through his mind; Judy. He ran into the back room, not noticing the Granny Iris getting out of her seat and heading in there herself.

He looked around in the smoke and called out her name. "Judy! Judy, where are you?!" He was beginning to panic. The smoke stared to clear up as he coughed a little. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a small blue and grey body, lying on the ground unmoving. He quickly Jumped towards her and held her in his arms. She was breathing, thank god.

He shook her a bit. "Judy." No response. He tried again, only to be greeted by a light groan. He shook her lightly once more, hope in his eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked slightly. Her vision was blurry, but as soon as it focused, she saw her fox looking down at her. "N- Nick?" She said, her voice sounding weak.

Nick smiled and laughed with relief. "Yes, Judy. It's Ni-." Nick was cut off guard, by a small grey rabbit pressing her lips against his. Even worse, he could swear he feels her tongue in his mouth. She pulled away, her tongue coming out. She looks into his shocked eye with lustful ones. "Hello foxy~" She sang in a voice that only knew one song. Lust. Nick pulled his bearings back together, trying to comprehend what's going on. He looked down at Judy. "J-Judy? W-w-w-what's gotten into y-y-you?"

Judy cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a playful pout. "What's wrong? Not good enough? How about this~?" Judy pull his arms back and placed his hand on her ass. Wait. Nick squeezed a bit. _'This is definitely not Judy.'_

Something soft landed on Nicks head. He looked up to see… Judy?! And with tits?! "Hey there, Nicky. Looks like you've been having some fun without me~." She said in a flirting manner. Both bunnies had their arms wrapped arounds his neck. One from behind and one from in front. "Wait, whats going on?!" He shouted, scared and confused and strangely turned on.

"That's what I would like to know." He heard a THIRD voice say to him. He looked to his left and saw one more Judy. This one looks like the real Judy too! No big boobs, no big ass, why is she angry? She stomped her way towards Him, with eyes aflame. "WHY DO THEY GET ALL THE ATTENTION, NICK?!" Wait, what? "WHY DON"T YOU SHOW _ME_ ANY LOVE?!" She leaped onto him knocking the other bunnies of.

She started to pound her paw on his chest. It didn't hurt, and was kind of cute. 'Okay. It's Judy. But angrier.' He thought to himself. He needs to calm her for. "Aaw, look. Pancake is getting jealous!" Said the big breasted rabbit with amusement. The bunny on Nicks chest quickly got up and looked at the other angrily. "What did you say, you bimbo-zilla?!" She asked. "Woah, easy there! She might need some syrup to cool herself down!" She giggled.

The 3 bunnies began to bicker. Nick, had no idea what to do. What was going on? Why are there 3 Judy's? And why were they all so different from the original. Granny Iris walked in, hearing the 3 arguing voices. "What's goin' in here?" She asked. Nick ran up to her and started to panic and say… something. She couldn't quite hear it. Something about boobs, ass, pancakes, and 3 rabbits. Wait, 3 rabbits? She thought there was only one. She thought for a moment and realized what has happened.

"That is enough!" She shouted, with an echo. The 3 bunnies stopped and look at the elderly bat. She walked in their direction, as they quivered a bit. She walk past them and pointed her cane to a small wooden talisman. "Did ya touch this here, bunny girl?" The three Judys nodded their heads, not sure if she can tell. "MMhmm. This is a multiplying talisman. It splits the first person to touch it into 3 different personalities of themselves." She picked it up with her cane and placed it on the table.

Nick was slowly starting to understand what was going on, but he didn't like it. "Granny Iris, There's gotta be a way to reverse this! Being with 1 angry bunny was hard, 3 will kill me!" The 3 bunnies glared at him for a moment, before turning their attention back to the bat. Granny Iris used her cane to locate the answer. When she found it, she pulled out an old scroll. "This here is the manual for it. It is very old and the only copy I got." She opened it and it immediately disintegrated. "Well, that's that, I guess."

Nick felt his heart sink. His only way out of this, was destroyed. Granny Iris looked at them and said. "Well, go on, get! I can smell the hornyness ! The musk is bringing bad juju!" She pushed the 4 out the door. Nick looked back and saw her float backwards, as the door closed on its own. He looked at the 3 bunnies. All were looking at him with different looks in their eyes. Nick, was in for a loooong ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick has left Granny Iris' shop with the three bunnies and is now driving the cruiser back to the station. He felt uneasy, knowing that there were three different versions of Judy sitting in the car with him. The big breasted one was riding shotgun, distracting him as much as possible. Badunkadunk was in the back, smiling at him and licking her lips. And last but not least, the average one was sitting next to the previously mentioned bunny. She's angrily pouting in an adorable manner..

He needs to lighten the mood. Maybe chat with them? See what their like. It's worth a try."Sooo. You three are just different personalities of Judy, right?" "That's right daddy~." Replied the one with big breasts. Nick regrets staring this conversation. To make matters worse, car hits small bump in the road, the large breasted bunny sitting next to him just jiggle like jell-o in space. He was so distracted, when he snapped back to attention he was pretty sure he ran someone over.

"So… Does this mean you are all Judy?" The bunny that has been looking at him with lust replies this time. "Yes~. We are all Judy. Every memory, trait, quirk, and… desire~." That last word came out so suggestive it wasn't even suggesting anything anymore; it was flat out telling him she was horny. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to make to the station alive.

Just then, something hit him. What are their names? They were all Judy, so are they all called Judy? It would be a pain calling the angry one, only for the well bottomed one to dry hump him. It's not the WORST thing to happen, but still not a good thing. To a degree. "You know, we're gonna need to come up for different names for you guys." The bunny that looked most like the original perked up a bit, her ears standing straight up. "That's not a bad idea! Why don't you name us?" The other two agreed.

He perked his lips up, thinking about what to name these three cute bunnies. He looked at the one with the rack, the one with the booty, and the one that is probably yandere. He thought long and hard. Ah, fuck it. "I'll name you… Busty! Because of obvious reasons." He looked at the bunny that has looking at him with hungry eyes for the past… always. "You…. Are DAT. Every time I see you, I just want to shout out _'DAT ASS'_ , so this is a good way to get that out of my system." He looked at the final bunny in the rear view mirror. "You… Actually, you can be Judy. You look just like her. Plus, you would kill me if I called you _'Anger Issues'_." Judy puffed out her chest out with some pride, trying to ignore his anger comment.

Time for Busty to fuck it up.

"Oh, hell no. Her name is pancake!" She said, smirking at Pancake. Nick felt his heart stop trying to hold back the biggest laugh of his life. DAT, on the other hand, was laughing her ass off. She's got enough to spare, anyways. Pancake was fuming from her ears and is just about ready to pounce through the barrier and do all sorts of unspeakable things to Busty. Nick was just about ready to sell tickets.

"Heh. Sounds cute if you ask me. Pretty fitting, really. I like it." Nick said smiling as he looked ahead. Pancake turned her attention to the fox sitting in front of her. "Hey! You can't call a bunny… You think it's fitting?" She was blushing little, her ears drooping slightly. "Yeah. It's a sweet and lovable treat like you. And it's… You know. That word I can't say." Her ears flopped behind her head as her face turned red. "P-Pancake it is." Her tail was twitching.

"WILDE, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Nick has arrived back at the station with his new friends. He made it back to the chief's office, ignoring the stares he was getting. He was hoping to show Clawhauser Judy's doppelgangers, but he seemed to be off the clock at the moment. There's always tomorrow. He went straight to Bogo's office, to talk about the situation. To say the least, he wasn't pleased with what he was seeing.

"I send you and Hopps to investigate a robbery, and you come back with… with.. THIS?!" He pointed his hands towards the clone bunnies. "Sir, like I said, the store that was robbed was a voodoo shop. She toughed some sort of amulet and well…. Here we are?" Nick tried to explain the situation to his superior, trying to make it sound like he hasn't gone crazy. It doesn't seem to be working.

Bogo leaned back in his chair, rubbing his fingers against his temples. "So, let me get this straight. You go to a voodoo shop. Investigate a robbery. And through some hoodoo voodoo, officer Hopps is turned into two different bunnies?" "Actually, uh, it's three bunnies." Nick said, shrugging and smiling sheepishly. The cape buffalo lifted his head and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Three?" Nick perked up as he remembered something. "Oh yeah. We Locked DAT one in the trunk of the cruiser after she got a little to… handy" Outside, people were staring at a moaning police car as they walked by.

Bogo just stared blankly at him, trying to glue his brain cells back together. He took in a deep breath and let out a sigh, trying to calm himself down. He looked at the two bunnies that are with them presently. One was attentive, but seemed scared. The other seemed to be more focused on Nick. He looked at Nick and saw he was having a hard time not focusing on her rack. "To be honest, this isn't even the strangest thing to happen to you. It a solid number 2nd place."

Nick looked at Bogo and started to relax a little. He gave the best smirk he can pull and asked. "First place wouldn't be that time we fought a drug dealer in a tuna factory with dildos, would it?" Pancake and Busty both shuddered at the memory. They said in unison, "I can still smell the mayonnaise." Bogo looked at Nick sternly. "Can it, Wilde. Now, back to the matter at-." Just then, another bunny burst through the door. "I'm back, baby~."

She walked towards her colleges, looking for a place to sit, only to see the chair is full. She decide to sit down in the fox's lap. As she plopped down, she pressed her large buttocks against him, swishing her tail around. The other two clung onto his arms. Nick was on the verge of bleeding out all his blood through his nose. Bogo grunted at the disgusting display. Nick said, "Chief, I don't think I introduced you yet. This is Busty, DAT, and Pancake. I'm pretty sure you can figure out which is which." Sweat beads were forming on his head as the bunnies were getting a little feisty now.

"Look, chief, you got to help me! They are going to drive me crazy! None of them have keys to Judy's house, and they are going to need a place to stay! Do you think you can do anything?" A lightbulb flashed on Bogo's head and he gave Nick an evil smile. "Oh, I'll help you alright." Nick gulped, know this won't be good. "Nick, I appoint you as caretaker of these three bunnies. Until this mess can be resolved, they are to stay with you at your apartment, you must keep an eye on them at all times, and make sure they do not disturb any of the other officers work. Is that clear?"

Nick was looking at Bogo with shock and his mouth wide open. The three Judy's were smiling hearing they get to stay with Nick. "Bu- bu- bu- but s- sir!" " Splendid! Now, off you go. You four are leaving a nasty smell in here." Bogo got out of his chair and lifted the one Nick and the three bunnies were sitting on. He opened the door and pushed them out. Nick got up and tried to speak to the chief once more, but the door was slammed in his face. He turned and looked at Pancake, Busty, and DAT. They were sitting down on their knees, looking at him with eyes that said they were eager to go to his home. DAT's eyes seemed to more eager to go to his bed.

If the drive back to the station was long, the walk back to his home was eternal. Why? The three bunnies each had their own way of walking. Pancake walked just like Judy. Nothing wrong with that. Except she threatened and female that looked at Nick and started to cling to him. Busty, had a bounce in her step. In more ways than one. Each time she jiggles, he could swear there was a sound effect. As for DAT? Oh god, where do we begin? Her hips swung out, side to side, and her sweet ass just about ready to demolish every building in the street.

He walked down the halls of the apartment complex, and soon enough, reaching his door. He unlocked the door and turned to the three bunnies once more. They had sparkles in their eyes. He smirked and pushed open the door. "Alright, this is it."

The three bunnies trampled him on the way in. They looked around seeing how much bigger it is than theirs. "It's a lot cleaner than I expected." Said Busty, as she sat down on the couch. "It won't be when I'm done." Said DAT, looking lustfully at Nick. Pancake started trying to shoot lasers out her eyes at her. It seems to be working.

Nick cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. "Alright, I guess I should set down some rules, tell you what room is what. Well, this is the living room, to the right is the kitchen. Down that hall you'll find the guest room and bathroom. Upstairs is my room," DAT perked up a little with s small smirk. "and another bath room. You guys will be taking the guest room. I think I have some extra cloths in there you can use." Pancake blushed at the thought of wearing Nicks clothing, but it made her smile a little.

Now it's DAT's turn to fuck up her mood.

"But Niiiiiiiick, what if I get lonely?" She said, getting out of the couch. She walked towards in the sluttiest way she could. Nick was backing up, trying to get away from her, until he hit a wall. _'Nick, you's about to get the fuckin' of your life, if you don't do something quickly.'_

Pancake had her mouth open in disbelief at what she was seeing. And to think she was in such a good mood. She looked over at Busty, who was just smirking and loving the situation. She went back to pouting and glaring at DAT.

DAT press her body against Nick. Her legs wrapped around his left leg, and she moved up and down slightly. Nick was on the verge of a heart attack. "What if I need someone to keep me company~? She reached down and placed her hand on Nick good bits.

"Alright girls, sleep tight!" Nick said as he closed the guest room behind him. It had been a hurricane of a fight, but they managed to tie DAT in some rope. Busty thought it was kinky. The three bunnies now lied down in their new bed ready for the next day to come. "Good bight Nick!" He heard them say from behind the door. Each with a different tone in their voice.

When Nick entered his room, all his cloths had pretty much fallen off his body, save for his boxers. He plopped onto his bed, tiered as hell. They had kept him up most of the night, just trying not to have sex. He usually has the opposite problem with women. If this was day one, he was in for a really rough ride.

Just as his mind was drifting away, he heard a small creaking. He opened one eye to see Pancake was standing there. She had her cheeks puffed out. She made her way towards his bed, and he could feel his life span shortening. She lied down next to him and crossed her arms. "I bet you would have liked it if DAT had continued."

Nick looked at her and saw her pouting in the most adorable manner. He chuckled a little and placed his hand on her head. "Not this way, no. You don't have to be jealous, Pancake. If you like, you can stay here with me tonight!" Her ears sprang up and she started to cling to his arms, smiling like a child eating candy. Nick smiled but it soon turned grim as he felt something soft grab his other arm. He slowly turned his head and saw Busty fluttering her eyes at him. Pancakes saw her and droped her smile for an annoyed look. She ignored her and went back to snuggling her arm.

Busty looked at him and said, "We'll take up your offer. Just sleep, baby~." Nick closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep and hoped for the best. Unfortunately, he got the worst. DAT fell came out of nowhere, falling from the roof, right on to Nick's good bits. Now they were his broken bits.


	3. NOTICE

No update this week! I am extermly sorry about this! I have so much school work to do, and me and Pace could not agree on something for TBOF! I have hardly any time to work on anything! New chapter shall be posted next week, i swear it!


	4. Chapter 3

Nick slowly woke up from his slumber at the annoying sound of his alarm clock. As he shifted to turn off the alarm, he felt a large throbbing pain in his head. Both of them. He yawned and got up slowly. He was drowsy, and rubbed his temples. Why did his head hurt so much?... "MY BUNNIES!" He shouted, remembering last night's unfolding.

He looked around, seeing they are no longer with him. He got up, thinking were they might have gone as he panicked. And then, smoke. The smell of smoke hit him. "M-maybe it wasn't them! Maybe i-it's Zootpia was just bunt to the ground! Yes, that must be it!" He said, hoping it might be true. He rushed to the window and opened the curtain. The light hits his eyes and he sees his worst nightmare. Zootpoia is well and alive. Damn.

Quickly he runs out the door and down his staircase, hoping his bunnies haven't hurt each other. Or his apartment. As he reached the living room, he spotted on of his friends out of the corner of his eye. "What's going o-." He was quickly cut off by the sight of a full moon… Shaped like a heart… It soon disappeared when DAT turned around. "Nick! Finally recovered from last night~?" Nick didn't hear a word, he was too distracted by the bunny wearing nothing but an apron.

As he slowly came back to his senses, he saw Busty and Pancake standing behind DAT. They were still wearing their cloths. "Good morning Nick!" They all said in unison smiling. Before he knew what was going on, they pulled him of the ground and sat him to a chair. As he looks around and sees his kitchen is a mess. Smoke was drifting out the window, eggs lying around broken, spice bottles spilled over. "J-just what is going on here?" He asked in confusion.

Much to his surprise, each of the three bunnies pulled out a plate of food each, and brought them to his face. They each had a different type of food(?) on them. "We thought we would make you breakfast, since you are letting us stay at your home." Pancake said as she blushed a little. Nick looked in their eyes and he just couldn't help be just smile. They just seem happy. "Thank you." He said.

Pancake brought her plate in front of him. It was eggs and bug sausages. It didn't look half bad! She looked on with enthusiasm as he picked up a fork and took his first bite. He chewed down on it, tasting it's somewhat tasteless flavor. He could still tell it was eggs, but just a little. He chewed it some more. And again. And again. And again. By this point he realized it wasn't breaking down. He wondered what was going on, and then a thought came to him. He blew out of his mouth and the food came out like a bubble until it popped. Pancake had somehow turned eggs… into bubble gum. "Um… I-interesting texture?" Pancake moved to the side, her ears drooping in defeat.

Next came DAT, whom was still half naked. She placed a plate of- OH DEAR GOD. Nick looked at the unknown food stuff in front of him. He wanted to ask what it is, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Luckily, he didn't have to. "I hope you don't mind having carrots and fish for breakfast!" So that's what this spawn of Satan is.

Once again, he brings a fork down to his food and cuts a small piece with a knife. He shakes as he brings it up to his mouth. He bit on to it and the flavor hit his tongue, his eyes shot wide open. "It's not that bad!" He took another bite. "The texture is nice and soft." He said taking the juicy, but somewhat tangy flavor. DAT giggled and said to him, "Thanks, I'm good at pounding meat!" Nick stopped for a moment and looked at her, and took his semi-last bite. "Just one question, what is this tangy flavor? I hardly have any spicing in the cabinet." He asked. She leaned in closer to him, her seductive smile in her face. What she whispered in his ear made them drop and he stopped with a look of dismay on his face. "Me~." She said. He put down fork with his last bite and just stared blankly at the table.

Last, but not least we have Busty! She placed a bowl of what looks like black, burned porridge in front of him. "O- oh, oat meal?" He asked, with an all too obvious fake smile in his face. "Actually, it's French toast!" She said with the most cheerful voice he has ever heard. He made a groaning sound as he looked back to his meal. He picked up a spoon and slowly, visibly shaking, brought it to his mouth. As soon as he did, He started coughing like a chimney. He could taste it was French toast, but it was so full of ash he could hardly breath. "He-het smaakt goed! He-heel goed! Wa- Wat is dit?! WAAROM SPREEK IK IN NEDERLANDS?! IK KAN NIET SPREKEN IN NEDERLANDS!" The food was so bad that Nick started speaking in Dutch uncontrollably.

By the time they had got Nick to stop speaking in a language he doesn't even know, they had returned to the station. As they had walked through the door, all eyes were on them. The few officers that had seen them the day prior had said Nick came back with extra sexy bunnies, but nobody really believed them. Nick mostly ignored them, he was preoccupied trying to ignore Busty's bouncing. He was also far too tiered for what happened earlier that morning. They had to smack him with a dictionary to get him to speak English again.

As they walked towards the front desk, they saw Clawhauser working on… some sort of contraption. He had his back turned to them, so he did not see them. As they got closer they saw a large bucket on top, filled with doughnuts. They gave each other confused looks and kept on walk towards him. "Hey.. Ben. He asked, making the large cheetah's ears perk up. "Nick, Judy! That you guys?" He asked, still not looking at them. "Uh, yeah. It's us. Say, uh… Whatchu got there?" Nick said. "Oh this? Just watch!" "He pulled up his seat and sat in. He leaned back and pulled a rope, around 3 dozen doughnuts fell into his mouth. He turned to them, with a big smile on his face, just filled to the brim with the tasty treats. "Thaadaah!" He said with muffled excitement. He looked closer to his friends, he smile turned into a face of shock, as his doughnuts fell on the table.

The three Bunnies standing behind Nick smiled sheepishly at their friend. "Hey Ben!" They said at the same time. He just stared at them. Nick snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Benny? Yoohoo!" He didn't seem to respond. Nick made one finale attempt to bring him back to earth and reached for his limited addition, ultra-rare, diamond encrusted Gazelle mug knockoff. Before his hand even touched it, Clawhauser grab him. "Nick, before you do something you'll regret, can you tell me why there are three different sexy version of Judy behind you?" He asked, letting go of Nick.

Nick rubbed his wrist where the cheetah had grabbed him. Who know he had such a good grip? He looked back to his friend and answered his question. "Well. Long story short, she touched a voodoo amulet when we were investigating a robbery and this was the effect." Ben looks back at his friends doppelgangers, and gave them a bit of a smile. "Well, nice to meet you!" He said with glee. "Likewise, Ben!" They said simultaneously.

Pancake looked at the clock and saw they only had two minutes before they're late. She grabbed Nick by the arm tugged a bit. "Nick, we need to go!" Busty Jumped onto Nick's back. "ONWARDS!" She said excitedly. DAT grabbed onto Nick's other arm and started tug him along with Pancake. "Come on, Nick! I can make the seat even more comfortable~!" Nick looked back at Clawhauser and mouthed out _'HELP MEEE!'_ As he looked at Nick getting pulled away, he said to himself, "That fox is gonna get eaten alive."


End file.
